


Escimi il cu... ore <3

by Akira14



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Pariolino/Coatto!AU, PrimoAppuntamento!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Chissà chi avevano trovato, per Martino. Era stato piuttosto specifico, nel mandarli fuori strada.'Cerco una persona con cui confrontarmi, con un background totalmente diverso dal mio. Una persona che non si curi troppo di come si veste, di come o di cosa parla. Qualcuno a cui piaccia tenere un alone di mistero, senza confidare tutto di sé stesso. Da scoprire. Da interpretare. L'aspetto fisico? Non vi dirò che non guardo l'aspetto fisico, ma non è sicuramente una mia priorità.'******************C'hanno proprio preso, questi maghi dell'amore. Pensare che lui s'è presentato ai casting senza grandi speranze, per via di una scommessa persa, dando loro vaghissime indicazioni su ciò che cercava.'Una persona che sappia ascoltarmi, senza cercare di psicanalizzarmi quando magari mi comporto in modo bizzarro. Che voglia esser sorpresa ogni giorno, che magari un po' c'abbia vergogna, ma sotto sotto apprezzi una serenata davanti casa sua. Una maglietta con sopra la sua faccia. Uno striscione all'Olimpico.'LaPrimo Appuntamento (Real TIme) + coatto/pariolino AUche non aveva chiesto nessuno.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Escimi il cu... ore <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babykit87l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/gifts).



> Grazie a Poisonapple83 per il betaggio.  
> Spero che possa risollevare un po' il morale a chi l'ho regalata :)
> 
> Questa è una crack fic per cui, sebbene io abbia tentato di non andare troppo OOC, questo Martino e questo Niccolò si comportano in modo alquanto diverso rispetto a quanto siamo abituat* ;)

**Martino**

Ma sì, perché non sputtanarsi davanti a tutta l'Italia? Non ha ancora dato abbastanza dispiaceri al vecchio, assicurandosi di venir diseredato per aver lasciato che quel deficiente del suo ragazzo - ora ex - gli distruggesse il Cayenne.

Deve pur farsi perdonare da Gio per l'infamata, e se questo è il pegno che gli tocca pagare… Se lo farà andar bene. Anche se francamente non capisce perché scegliere proprio questo programma, se proprio voleva finire in TV e farsi notare.

Con la sua cultura avrebbe fatto faville a "L'eredità", che è sicuramente più seguito di 'sto show assurdo. Senza dover dividere con nessuno le luci della ribalta.

Invece no; ha voluto coinvolgere tutti quanti! Neppure Elia, maestro nell'evitare qualsiasi impegno e responsabilità, è riuscito a tirarsene fuori. Giovanni, tra l'altro, è riuscito a convincerli che sarebbe stato interessante coinvolgere un gruppo di amici che prendeva il tutto come una sfida. Era piaciuta quella strafottenza del 'veniamo qui per far innamorare qualcuno/a di noi, ma dubito che incontreremo l'anima gemella.'

Chissà chi avevano trovato, per Martino. Era stato piuttosto specifico, nel mandarli fuori strada.

_'Cerco una persona con cui confrontarmi, con un background totalmente diverso dal mio. Una persona che non si curi troppo di come si veste, di come o di cosa parla. Qualcuno a cui piaccia tenere un alone di mistero, senza confidare tutto di sé stesso. Da scoprire. Da interpretare. L'aspetto fisico? Non vi dirò che non guardo l'aspetto fisico, ma non è sicuramente una mia priorità.'_

Proprio quando Martino era certo di aver convinto il barista - Mario? Marco? Mauro? - a dargli il numero, ecco che un fregno assurdo entra nel ristorante. Non sente più il brusio degli altri al tavolo. Soltanto il rimbombo del proprio cuore, che ha deciso di partire a briglia sciolta.

È mica lì per lui? No, vero?

Con una camicia improponibile- ma che è? un pino giapponese che fluttua in un cielo azzurro? - ed una collana di corallo chiaramente fregata a sua madre, pinocchietti neri e ciabatte infradito?

Meno male che non c'è Filo, qui al suo posto. Avrebbe un serio mancamento, a vedere una tale offesa al buon gusto.

E sarà pure un gran fregno - giusto ribadirlo - ma ha una camminata e un'espressione sul volto che urlano 'AO'! SO' ER MEJO DE CENTOCELLE, SCANSATEVE TUTTI'.

Cazzo. I coatti proprio non li sopporta. Sarà una lunga serata.

**Niccolò**

Wow, non è mai stato in un posto così fico. Forse non ha fatto poi tanto bene a fidarsi di Luai, Rami e Driss che gli avevano garantito che era il look perfetto per cenare al Geco.  
C’ha pure la camicia de Valentino fregata - seh, okay… presa in prestito, pardon - dall’ultimo set! 

Si sente un po' in difetto, nel raggiungere un ragazzo vestito di tutto punto al bancone. Ad un occhio non allenato può sembrare trasandato, ma Nico ha fatto abbastanza servizi fotografici - cosa non si fa per portà du' spicci a casa - da capire che questo, di firmato, c'ha pure le mutande.

Che non gli dispiacerebbe vedere, già da stasera. Già li sente, gli amici suoi, che si sconvolgono per un'affermazione del genere. Non è mai stato tipo da una botta e via. O da concedersi così, al primo appuntamento.

Martino, però… Ha qualcosa di magnetico, già solo nel modo in cui gli sorride e lo piglia per il culo. Qualcosa che gli fa desiderare non lo faccia solo in modo figurato... E l'imbarazzo per la sua infelice scelta scompare, ancor prima che raggiungano il loro tavolo.

C'hanno proprio preso, questi maghi dell'amore. Pensare che lui s'è presentato ai casting senza grandi speranze, per via di una scommessa persa, dando loro vaghissime indicazioni su ciò che cercava. 

_'Una persona che sappia ascoltarmi, senza cercare di psicanalizzarmi quando magari mi comporto in modo bizzarro. Che voglia esser sorpresa ogni giorno, che magari un po' c'abbia vergogna, ma sotto sotto apprezzi una serenata davanti casa sua. Una maglietta con sopra la sua faccia. Uno striscione all'Olimpico.'_

Eppure è perfetto. Non solo fisicamente, con quelle magnifiche spalle larghe e due cosce che... Altro che pensieri impuri, gli fan venire. Per non parlare delle sue labbra piene, di quelle lentiggini che c'ha un po' dappertutto. Dei piercing - e scommette che i vestiti nascondono pure tatuaggi tremendi - che s'è fatto per sembrare un po' meno pariolino. Adorabile.

Altri si sarebbero fatti intimorire dalla lingua biforcuta, lo sguardo sprezzante ed il sorriso di scherzo.

Non Niccolò. Non sa come, non sa perché, ma gli è chiaro che Martino sta solo fingendo di tirarsela.

In realtà cerca di stuzzicarlo, e si tratta soltanto di stare al gioco.

Cazzo. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di cenare con uno come Marti.

Sarà una serata fantastica.  
  
  


**********************

**Martino**

Quand'è che si sono ribaltati i ruoli? Com'è che ora è lui a farsi ridere in faccia - e non gli dispiace affatto, non quando Nico ride con tutto il corpo e gli scalda il cuore vederlo divertirsi con così poco - perché non si sa come sono finiti a parlare delle origini dell'uomo e lui se n'è uscito dicendo che l'umanità è stata creata da una scimmia.

"E te saresti diplomato allo scientifico, giusto? Scommetto che non eri tanto ferrato in biologia…"

Ovviamente lui, invece, ti sa snocciolare tutte le più recenti teorie evolutive. Fare collegamenti alla filosofia, alla letteratura.  
Se pensa di coglierlo in fallo portando il discorso sulla fisica e l'astronomia, si sbaglia di brutto.  
È chiaramente un autodidatta assetato di sapere, con un'infarinatura generale di tantissime materie e più che entusiasta di venir corretto ed imparare qualcosa di nuovo. Sul vino, ad esempio.

Dopo aver osservato Marti disquisire a lungo con il sommelier, se n'è uscito con un "note fruttate, retrogusto affumicato... però ti dirò, per me sa de piedi" al che lui non ha potuto che ribattere "ma se è buonissimo! Sei te che c'hai le papille gustative interrotte"

Niccolò ha poi proseguito chiedendo, con estrema umiltà, cosa lo rendesse così buono.

Non si può dire lo stesso di Martino, che preferisce sviare il discorso dove non rischia di sfigurare. La scena musicale attuale, ad esempio. Tanto più che a Niccolò brillano gli occhi - ma come possono essere legali? Com'è che ancora non hanno causato scompensi cardiaci a nessuno? - quando si tocca l'argomento.

Suona nei piano bar ed ai matrimoni, a quanto pare. Avrebbe voluto frequentare il conservatorio, avere un bello Schumann tutto suo - Martino potrebbe aver seriamente preso in considerazione di regalargliene uno, prima di vedere il prezzo - e guadagnarsi da vivere come musicista. Invece gli tocca fare il lavapiatti, il cameriere, e pure attirare la clientela femminile mettendosi in bella mostra all'entrata della trattoria di sua nonna.

Vive con lei, a quanto pare, ma non è prodigo di dettagli sulla ragione.   
Si limita ad un sibillino "Lei si prende cura di me, ed io di lei. Così non dobbiamo pesare troppo sui miei."  
Che rapporto ha, Niccolò, con la verità esattamente?

**Niccolò**

Hanno ben poco, in comune.  
Sa esattamente cosa ordinare, mentre Niccolò va in crisi per gli antipasti  
porzione passerotto e la mancanza di una bella carbonara.  
A Nico piace ‘na cifra Wes Anderson, tipo, e Martino lo trova pretenzioso. Insensato. Di una noia mortale, dice. Però poi si guarda le peggio commedie di questo mondo.  
Non legge seriamente da anni, mentre Niccolò ha almeno sette libri sul comodino che finirà nel giro di pochi giorni.  
Sta giusto muovendo i primi passi nel mondo del lavoro - uno studio veterinario aperto grazie al padre.  
Non sembra gli sia mai toccato alzare un solo dito per avere quel che desidera, o che abbia conosciuto sofferenza e privazione.

Eppure funzionano, insieme. Contro qualsiasi previsione.  
Marti sa ascoltare, sa sdrammatizzare. È attento, ricettivo. Quanto si rende conto di aver appena detto una stronzata non tira avanti, facendo finta di niente. Sebbene si siano incontrati manco due ore fa, ha notato subito la faccia di Niccolò quando gli ha accennato della depressione di sua madre.

“Scusa, c’ho litigato stamattina ma definirla una depressa del cazzo è pessimo da parte mia. Sono proprio un coglione.”

“Eh sì, un po’.” Gli ha sorriso, seppur con un velo di tristezza negli occhi. “Per quel che ne sai, tra l’altro, potrei esserlo pure io. Scuse accettate,  
comunque.”

Non ha insistito per saperne di più, malgrado gli abbia detto di non sopportare i segreti. Non s’è fatto convincere dalla logica contorta di Niccolò per cui al primo che passa puoi dire di tutto, ma più ci tieni ad una persona - e più conta la sua opinione per te, più ti è impossibile immaginare un’esistenza di cui lui o lei non faccia parte - più diventa difficile essere sinceri al cento per cento. Specie se ti tratta di rivelare verità scomode, che possono far male.  
Nonostante sia stato esattamente ciò che ha fatto prima del suo coming out.  
A quanto pare la ritiene un’eccezione, quella.  
Sarà.

“Senti, visto che un bel manzo già ce l’ho qui al tavolo, te me consiglieresti de buttamme sul pesce?” Com'è possibile che sia carino pure col vino che gli esce dal naso? È illegale.

“Be’, decidi te. Sembri un intenditore.”

“Lo sono. Da ‘na certa età in poi ho affinato il mio palato, sai com’è. E so che stai a pensà che se ancora me piacciono le patate…”

“Non ho bisogno di dire niente, come vedi è una cosa che si commenta da sé.”

Quando gli sorride così, potrebbe perdonargli qualsiasi cosa.  
Chissà se per lui è lo stesso. Chissà se può arrischiarsi a parlargli di Luai.  
  


********************************************************

**Martino**

Okay. Okay.

Non facciamoci distrarre dal presentatore e dal suo _“E mentre Luca cerca di affogare l'imbarazzo nel cibo e Silvia ha probabilmente perso l'appetito, torniamo a Martino e Niccolò, troppo occupati a mangiarsi con gli occhi per consumare la cena. Se continuano così, stasera si consumerà qualcos'altr_ _o…”  
_  
A quanto pare Niccolò sta partecipando al programma insieme ad uno con cui ha avuto una mezza cosa. E che problema c’è?  
Nessuno, finché il futuro resta un’esclusiva di Martino.

Sa di star correndo troppo, di aver dato il via ad un vero e proprio ‘Marti&Nico cinematic universe’ - il loro primo appuntamento lontano dai riflettori, il loro primo bacio, la prima notte passata ad amarsi in un albergo extra-lusso di Milano e la mattina successiva, il primo anniversario, la prima casa, il primo animale domestico preso assieme - quando dovrebbe godersi questa cosa con serenità, minuto per minuto… Ma è così facile perdere ogni barlume di razionalità, quando Nico abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzato e si morde il labbro a quel modo.

Ormai è sicuro di volerlo rivedere, di scoprire se questa insolita ed immediata intesa funzionerà anche al di fuori del ristorante.

Chissà se per lui è lo stesso. Chissà se anche lui dirà le medesime parole.  
  
 ****

**Niccolò  
  
**

“Te pare che me faccio sfuggì uno così? Me manca qualche rotella, si sa, ma… Oltre che pazzo dovrei esse’ pure un deficiente! Ma se lui non volesse più averci a che fare, con me, capirei...”

Voilà, anche l’ultimo scheletro l’ha tirato fuori dall'armadio. Meglio che Marti gli dia subito un bel due di picche, dopo aver realizzato che razza di caso umano gli hanno rifilato, così Nico ci potrà mettere una pietra sopra. Tra qualche anno, magari.

“Sul fatto che tu non sia un deficiente, avrei i miei dubbi. Sei non sai un - oh oh oh, qualcuno sarà sonoramente bippato su quel ‘cazzo’, in TV - taci.” Gli pizzica una gamba, per poi avvicinarsi pericolosamente e baciargli il naso. “Certo che voglio averci ancora a che fare, con te. Domani. Dopodomani. Tra un mese. Un anno. Poi chissà.”

Chissà?  
È una parola carica di incertezza. Di possibilità.  
Già l’ama.


	2. EPILOGO

****

**Martino**

“Pensavo di avere trovato l’uomo della mia vita… Ma dopo questa, mi sa che ci dovremo lasciare.” Sospira, incrociando le braccia ed alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Addirittura.” Lo stuzzica, lo stronzetto, cercando di togliergli l'iPad dalle mani e finendo per spalmarglisi addosso.

No, non è il momento.  
Ci sono... Com'è che si chiamano quelle cose importanti che uno deve fare per prime, accantonando il piacere?  
Ah sì. Priorità. 

Con una forza di volontà che manco Luchino nel rifiutare la quarta porzione del tiramisù della nonna di Nico - l'avevano vista tutti, la disperazione sul suo volto - se lo toglie di dosso.

“Eh sì. Non possiamo trasferirci a Casetta Mistica solo perché è una zona dal nome fico, Nì. Quindi smettila con quella faccia da cane bastonato, e con i tuoi ‘dai, ti prego’...”

“Perché potresti cedere?” 

Non merita manco una risposta. Davvero.  
Cedere, lui, agli occhioni di Nico e qualche supplica?  
Certo che sì.

****

**Niccolò**

Eccoli. Nella loro prima casa, a cena con i suoi genitori e la mamma di Marti.   
Non proprio in centro, ma quasi, perché in fondo non è che per lui fosse così importante dove andassero a stare. Ogni tanto può darla vinta, a Martino. Non troppo spesso, però, che altrimenti piglia brutte abitudini. 

Ed ora si lasceranno alle spalle i selfie sul balcone di Nico, con le sue immancabili canotte o felpe e gli occhiali da sole. Così come le sfilate da tossichello-indie del suo magnifico ragazzo.  
Peccato.

Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere così felice, non dopo che _lei_ era venuta a mancare. Ma Martino - e con lui tutti i **_loro_** amici - non s'era arreso nemmeno per un istante. Con incredibile - immeritata, davvero - pazienza gli aveva ricordato che non c'era un attimo da perdere. Che ogni istante andava vissuto appieno, senza eccessivi timori per quello che li aspettava. Lo aveva spinto a cercare i suoi genitori, a perdonarli per aver lasciato l'accollo della sua malattia ad un'anziana signora piuttosto che prenderselo personalmente.

Non era forse quello, il modo migliore per onorare la sua memoria?  
Progettando il matrimonio da celebrare di lì ad un anno, perché non c'è ragione di aspettare quando **_sai_** di aver trovato la persona giusta?

Certo che sì.


End file.
